Tear You Apart
by raven-ink
Summary: This is a one shot song fic. Even if you don't know the song please read! Its worth it!The pairing is RedxXraven   PLEASE R&R!   WARNING: the song has profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**As you know, this is a song fic. The song I chose was Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. Even if you don't know this band or song it's still worth the read. Plus, if you like the lyrics…go on you-tube or whatever you use and listen to the song. It had profanity in it… just a warning. ENJOY! And PLZ R&R!!!! **

"Titans go!" Commanded Robin as soon as the alarm screamed through the tower.

Raven had been meditating in her room when his calling disturbed her concentration. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a frustrating sigh as she heavily stood up.

"Just a moment. That's all I ask…just… one… moment of peace." Raven breathed through clenched teeth.

She joined her teammates in the main room.

"It's Red X!" Robin declared. "Another robbery."

"Another? Sheesh. You'd think this guy would have had enough of our butt whooping!" Beast Boy gloated.

"Shut it, Grass Stain. Before I whoop your tofu ass!" Cyborg warned. He had already gotten an earful of Beast Boy's bragging when he beat him in Super Speed Racers. He was getting really tired of it really fast.

Raven started to head towards the car in advanced because she wanted to skip Beast Boy and Cyborg babbling.

"Hey, Raven. Wait!" Robin called out.

The rest of the team entered the garage.

"I'm gonna need you to take to the sky with Star to we can cover more ground." Robin told her as he straddled his R-Cycle and strapping on his helmet.

Raven gave a slight nod indicating she understood before she took off after star.

Red X watched the team of super heroes from a not too distant building. The five Teen Titans had responded to his robbery rather hastily this time. Red X held up the jeweled necklace he stole towards the sky. The midnight blue jewels blended in with the night sky and the stars complemented it. He looked back towards the teen heroes who had now seemed to have found a plan and fan out to search for the criminal.

He watched for her. The one he had been studying intently for some time. Her dark nature seemed to call to his soul. Her gothic beauty claimed him. Her eyes bore into him. Not that he had the pleasure of looking directly into them. But he was sure that that's what they'd do.

He knew that he was the only person who saw the fire in her. He could tell by the way she shunned herself from her own team or the way she kept to herself that she knew her teammates feared her. He wanted her to know that he didn't fear her. He wasn't afraid to approach her like most guys.

He knew that he shouldn't, but she was so tempting. She was "good" he was "bad". But he knew that deep down she was longing to be like him…free of the law. He knew that she longed to feel the adrenalin rush through her body like he did. Besides, he liked forbidden. He was a criminal after all. The 'off limits' thing really meant 'come get me' to a thief.

Got a big plan, this mindset maybe its right  
At the right place and right time, maybe tonight  
And the whisper or handshake sending a sign  
Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait nevermind…

X spotted Raven searching an ally way a few building from him. He stared at her. She was carefully scanning the area for danger, for him…

Raven just wanted to get this whole Red X thing over. She worked more half heartedly to find him. She was sure that if she slacked off a little it wouldn't matter because there were four others looking for him. But what she didn't know was that he was looking for her…

Raven flew up to a rooftop. Her cloak caught a breath of wind and it danced around her. She became aware of something off. She spun around but found no one. All she could see was the big billboard sign advertising some Victoria's Secret special. She turned back around. A hand clamped down on her mouth. Caught completely off guard, she tried to scream but all that came out was a muffled gasp. The intruder used his other free arm to push her against the billboard's post. Raven gave another gasp of pain as her back cracked.

Raven began to panic. The state of shock began to wear off and she tried to push him off.

Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her  
Best friend, who knows saying maybe it slipped  
But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light  
When she walked in, he throws up, believe its the fright…

He only held his grip on her. He pressed his body into hers just enough that she was pinned against the post. Anger began to fill Raven. No man ever gets that close to her without her permission…not that she would give it…

She started to fight harder. She thrashed her hips to escape his grip.

X felt her tiny frame wiggle to break away from him. He smiled as he leaned towards her face.

Raven saw his face come towards her. She saw the skull, the red X. Her eyes widen in realization. Subconsciously she had stopped fighting him. She felt his mask brush her cheek and his chest on hers. Her breathing stopped but her heartbeat grew faster. His hand slowly loosened from around her mouth. But she didn't scream. She just breathed in deep.

"G-get away from m-me…" Raven breathed. Her words didn't seem threatening at all which frightened her.

X could feel her chest heave up and down. He moved his hand from hovering above her mouth to her waist.

"Oh come on doll face, I know you don't want to fight me…"

Raven was surprised at how soft his voice was. She shivered. But it wasn't because she was cold.

Raven's survival mode kicked in. She was overcome with fear and anger. She was being so weak… so vulnerable.

"Get the hell off me." Raven warned. Her voice was low but definitely not calm.

"Mood swing?" X teased pulling back a little.

"No just common cense." Raven's eyes gleamed white for a second before she brought her head down with force. She successfully headed him. He stumbled back holding his head and moaning. Raven head throbbed a little but at least he was off of her.

Raven was to drained to fight him like she should. She disappeared from the rooftop.

As soon as X's head stopped pounding for the most part, he looked up. She was gone. Believe it or not he felt a pang of guilt. He had scared her beyond he thought was possible. Maybe he was just foolish. Or maybe he was just used to how other girls acted towards him, but he honestly thought she would be more submissive. Still he knew somewhere inside of her, she did want him…

Red X was mulling over the previous day. Ever since that night with Raven on the roof he had felt strange. A scared, guilt strange. A new feeling strange…He had pressed the wrong button on Raven and he was afraid that he damaged her really bad. With every minute he thought about her, he felt more guilt. He shouldn't have been so forceful. He shouldn't have been so…like himself. He was confused because he actually cared about a girl's feelings…

Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days…

Raven sat on her bed. She hadn't mediated ever since the incident with Red X. She couldn't concentrate hard enough to meditate. Her heart rate increased every time she do so much as thought his name. She was actually afraid of him.

She never left her room since Red X and she knew she had to eat but she wasn't hungry. Her eyes sagged. She couldn't believe that this was happening all because of some petty boy. But she knew that wasn't the case. She _**was**_ afraid of him…but more so of herself. She was scared because she had let herself be controlled.

The others had come by her room to try to talk to her. But she didn't open her door for any of them. Sometimes she didn't even hear the knocks.

Another day passed and X had not even so much as ventured from his apartment. He hadn't touched his Red X suite for three days now. He walked around in his sweat pants that he wore as PJs. His black hair was messy with bed head. He didn't like this 'sensitive towards others' feeling. But at the same time, he couldn't deny it. He might have a little thing for the Dark Titan.

It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow…

Her pale face was plastered in his mind. Her soft lips and her amethyst eyes and her dark hair…The fear in her eyes…

"Damn it! I have to fix this!" He cursed getting up and heading to his closet.

"Titans, trouble!" Came Robin's voice.

Raven was the last to walk into the main room with Robin and the others.

"Who is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Red X." Robin answered bluntly.

Raven froze. This time her heart didn't speed up…it stopped. She felt herself go numb and then she felt dizzy. She almost told Robin she felt sick and wasn't going to go. But that would be giving up…being weak. She had already showed weakness three days before and she didn't like what it did to her so she kept her mouth shut.

Red X sat on the roof of the bank, the sack of stolen money right beside him. He was waiting. Simply waiting. He didn't really intend to keep the money. He just needed to commit a crime so his plan would work. It took about seven minutes but the Titans found him.

"Red X-" Robin began. But X cut him off.

"I know, I know. I can go the easy way or I can go the hard way." Then he held up his wrists towards Robin. Robin was very confused but nonetheless he cuffed him.

X was in the T Tower's interrogation room. His hands were handcuffed to chains that were connected with the steel table. They had just enough slack to move his arms just enough to call it safe. Robin had questioned him. He had asked him about almost everything. But the only thing X said was "Let me speak to Raven." After an hour or so of frustration and getting nowhere with Red X, Robin agreed to let him speak to her for a few minute. Robin called Raven in. She hesitated at the door, and if it weren't for the fact that X was chained, Raven wouldn't have gone in.

Raven immediately walked to a far corner of the room, concealing herself in the shadows. She didn't want him to see her fear.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, X broke the silence.

"I'm sorry…" He said rather loudly. His words surprised Raven. She didn't utter a word. She couldn't. She was stunned to the point that she was speechless.

"I know…" X took a deep breath. "I know that I went too far. I…I didn't mean to frighten you."

Even X was surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. But it felt so damn good to say it.

Raven stepped a little bit out of the shadows.

"What?" That's all Raven could push out of her lips.

"I needed to talk to you. That's why I robbed a bank and then waited. I need you to be able to talk to me in a controlled environment that I know you'd be comfortable in." He explained.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Times up." Robin announced opening the door.

Raven looked at X and then at Robin.

"Can I have a few more minutes?" Raven asked in a quiet voice.

Robin nodded and closed the door.

Raven turned back to X.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Raven asked cautiously.

Red X seemed to be thinking that one over.

"Take off my mask." He said.

"What?!"

"Take my mask off so I can show you how honest I am." He said it matter-of-factly.

"Okaaay…" Raven seemed to be suspicious. But she took a small step towards him.

He knew he had to be patient. It would take time for her to even trust him a little.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. She took two more steps towards him. Then another. And another. Once she became within arms distance of him she stopped. She took a deep breath and reached out. He stood up slowly as not to scare her. X bowed his head to let her slip the mask over it. She gently grasped it and slowly pulled up. The mask came off without difficulty. Red X's identity shown. She looked at his messy black hair and how a few stray strands fell in front of his icy blue eyes. He was much taller than her and she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes.

He gazed down at her into hers. It was everything he hoped for and more. Her eyes were like rippling water at night, with the reflection of the moon and stars on the surface. He felt her looking into him, at his soul.

It wasn't until she felt his breath on her face that she realized that they had leaned into each other.

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right…

Raven wanted to say something to break their silence but at the same time didn't want it to end. She closed her eyes and stood there debating what to say, if she should talk at all. She felt herself drift closer to his body. When she opened her eyes, X's face was mere centimeters from her own. Yet this time she didn't want to push him away. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and brought her closer. She willingly let him pull her body into his. She didn't even flinch when he closed the distance between them and pressed is lips onto hers. At first the kiss was slow but then Raven found herself lifting herself on her tiptoes to get closer to him. He gently pushed her against the cement wall. He pressed into her body.

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear

I want to fucking tear you apart… 

X decided to go a little further. He let his tongue slide over her lips. She obediently opened her mouth as his tongue massaged hers. Raven was the first to brake away. It wasn't for breath, though she desperately needed it, but because a new emotion rushed over her. It started in her stomach and then made her head feel dizzy…or maybe that was the lack of oxygen. She looked up at him. His arms were still holding her and she didn't feel awkward like that. She didn't want the least bit for him to unwrap his arms from around her waist, or to unlock their gaze.

Then he walked up and told her, thinking that he'd passed  
And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance  
Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there  
Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare…

"Raven? You done?" Robin asked from the other side of the door.

Raven jumped out of X's arms and waited for him to sit back down in the chair before answering Robin.

"Yeah." She said looking at X who had just put his mask back on.

Robin entered the room. Raven stood for a second before slipping out of the room.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Robin asked mockingly.

"Yeah…yes I did." X replied, smiling underneath his mask.

Robin had placed Red X is the small cell room that was in the T Tower for the few criminals who were for some reason or another stayed in them. They were like asylum cell without the padding. Raven didn't go down there to see Red X because it was to risky so she stayed in her room thinking about him.

They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do  
Cause there's always repercussions when you're dating in school  
But their lips met, and reservations started to pass  
Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last…

Red X spent his time trying to find a way to escape (after all, that's what a criminal mind does when it is caught) but found himself not quite staying on that topic. His mind always wondered to a certain dark girl. He spent almost a week in that cell without seeing her face or feeling her touch and it was driving him mad.

Either way he wanted her and this was bad  
He wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy  
Now a little crush turned into a like  
And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her…

One night Starfire wanted to have a night on the town. They all decided to go for pizza and a movie. Raven decided she wouldn't go. Even after Starfire begged her and pleaded with her, Raven refused to go. Raven had much better things to do… Robin was skeptical about her staying but reluctantly agreed.

By 6:40 Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were out of the tower. Raven headed downstairs.

I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes girl  
So lovely, it feels so right…

X held Raven in his arms on the small bed provided for him in his cell. They had been talking for a good hour about pointless stuff. Raven found herself talking to a guy she had feared only two weeks before like she was her brother.

"Why did you change?" She wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, from that night on the roof to that night in the interrogation room…"

"Well, it's complicated but the bottom line is that I wanted to leave an impression on you and I made to big of one the first time. So I thought about it and tried to fix it…" He explained.

Raven still didn't completely understand but left it where it was.

"Ok. Let's go." Raven said getting up and opening the cell door.

"I can't just walk out." He protested.

"Go ahead. Robin will get mad at me and I might get thrown of the team but hell…I pretty sure they wouldn't miss me." Raven smirked a little.

Red X hugged her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into him. She smiled and place her hands on his.

"Come with me…" He whispered into her ear.

She turned so that they were face to face. She looked into his eyes. He had taken his mask off when she first came in.

"I can't." She whispered back.

"And why not?" He asked brushing his lips against hers.

"Because I would be betraying my team…"

"You've already crossed that line." He said rather empathetically.

Raven thought about it. She knew she had. She felt guilty about it. Who wouldn't? But she also happened to be the team's weakest link. She was the weakling. She leaned back in to him.

"Oops…" She teased. Her monotone voice seemed to be braking free from the one tone. She stood up straight on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around X's neck. He smiled mischievously down at her as she pulled him towards her into their second kiss.

I want to hold you close  
Soft breasts, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I want to fucking tear you apart…

**I hope you liked it. Again please click on that button at the bottom of the page that says SUBMIT REVIEW and I will be forever grateful. This was my first song fic so bare that in mind. I'm even thinking about adding another chapter or a sequel. Tell me what you think. Oh and please listen to this song if you haven't already. It's really good. Again it's Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. THANX for reading! **

**P.S. I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Its 3:00 in the morning and I'm too tired do a proof read. Maybe I'll do one later… **


	2. Chapter 2

Note

Thanks soooooo much for all of your feedback. I am terribly sorry for taking so long but even though nobody likes an "excuse-er", I just moved and am doing summer school . Anyway, I'll work on a sequel and update as fast as possible. It won't be another chapter on Tear You Apart; it will be another story on another title. Please be patient with me. I'll be done with summer school in two weeks and then I'll be gone on vacation for another two weeks so it might be a while, but I swear I'm gonna work on it! Thanks so much again!


End file.
